This invention involves the discovery that momordica charantia can be incorporated into generic cosmetic wax or clay to increase its effectiveness both functionally and aesthetically.
This invention pertains to:                Class 424, Drug, Bio-Affecting and Body Treating Compositions. (B) Body Treating Compositions generally intended for deodorizing, protecting, adorning, or grooming a body; e.g., cosmetics, dentifrices, embalming fluids, etc. Subclass 725, Plant Material or Plant Extract of Undetermined Constitution as Active Ingredient (e.g., herbal remedy, herbal extracts, powder, oil, etc.)        
Momordica charantia is commonly cultivated in Africa and Asia, and the immature fruit and leaves have long been used in Asian cooking. The fruit and leaves also have long been used as folk-medicine remedies for a variety of ills.
The immature fruit (which is used in this invention) is a good source of Vitamin C and also contains Vitamin A, phosphorus, and iron. The tender leaves (which also are used in this invention) are an excellent source of vitamin A and contain protein, thiamin, and Vitamin C. Recent investigation suggests that mormordica charantia has potential medicinal value in treating certain immunodeficiencies, diabetes, and acne or furuncles.
The mormordica charantia plant is a climbing vine. In appearance, the fruit resembles a “bumpy” cucumber. The fruit and plant are known in different cultures by many names, a few of which are bitter melon, African cucumber, karela, mara, muop dang, niga-uri, and ampalaya. In this invention, goya, the Okinawan name for momordica charantia, is used.
Goya is grown commercially in the United States, chiefly for use in Oriental cooking. Extracts are available through herbal outlets and are offered as nutritional supplements. A process for incorporating any form of goya in facial masks and cosmetic skin care, however, is unique.
One major service an esthetician provides clients is application of paraffin wax or cosmetic mud to the client's body, especially to the face. With removal of the wax or clay, the client feels the skin is softer, smoother, and refreshed.
Estheticians frequently add ingredients to generic paraffin wax or cosmetic clay in order to increase the emollient or aromatic efficacy. Also, the client should perceive additives to the paraffin wax or clay as cosmetically elegant or exotic. The uniqueness of this invention is its incorporation of goya as the leading additive to achieve the above results.
References: